


Ready To Make Her Mine.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Shatterpath wrote a chapter linked here, but she ended it right before the smut.  With her permission, I continued it.  I hope you guys enjoy!





	Ready To Make Her Mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ready To Be Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644193) by [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath). 



Eyes lock, Lena's green eyes so much brighter than Alex has ever seen them. Lena's face is free of makeup, leaving bare the beauty underneath. She looks unbelievable with make up, dark smokey eyes and bright red lips that contrast perfectly with her pale skin. When Lena isn't wearing it, she looks like the feeling you get when you're standing by the ocean, warm sun shining on your face.

Lena is wearing the least amount of clothing Alex has ever seen her in, nothing but lace covering her chest, soft stomach, and her upper thighs, and Alex's heart beats faster knowing she'll be able to touch every single place where her skin is exposed. Alex's heart flutters at the thought as she takes one single step closer. Alex unconsciously puts her wine glass down as Lena takes another step closer, time seeming to drag on forever as Alex watches her cross the room towards her. There's a softness in Lena's smile, a burning fire in her eyes that makes Alex gulp at what is to come.

Alex has waited what feels like an eternity for this, what has felt like decades to watch Lena walk across a room like this, with intent. Lena stands over Alex for only a second before she straddles her lap, hands immediately going to the top of Alex's shoulders to steady herself.

Lena's even more beautiful this close. It isn't something Alex doesn't already know, but she feels it more tonight, different than she has in the past. Alex can feel Lena playing with her tie, pulling it from the collar to drop it on the couch next to them.

Alex would say Lena initiated it, Lena would say Alex did. One second they're sitting there, eyes locked. The next they're crashing together, more teeth than lips, but it feels like something finally happening after needing to for so long.

They kiss, lips settling together, until Lena scratches her nails up the back of Alex's neck, settling to pull lightly at the hair at the base of her skull. Alex's head tilts back just as Lena's tongue slides into her mouth, Alex letting her command the kiss for now.

Lena's grip tightens in the long strands of Alex's hair as their tongues brush together. Alex's fingernails dig into her soft thighs, swallowing the appreciate moan that leaves Lena's mouth. Alex keeps moving her hands along the back of Lena's thighs until she can cup her ass that she's been dying to get her hands on for weeks now. Alex squeezes, earning another gasp and a firm bit to her bottom lip.

Lena pulls back from the kiss, eyes impossibly darker, lips kiss swollen and wet.

"Take me to bed," Lena whispers, voice husky. Alex stands, bringing Lena with her before putting her down lightly. Lena places a gentle kiss on Alex's lips before she flashes a playful grin. Lena shoots towards the bedroom, a fit of giggles leaving her as Alex runs after. Alex reaches her in no time, slowing Lena down with a quick smack on her ass. Lena looks at Alex, offended, but the hitch in Lena's breath makes it clear how she feels about the gesture.  
Lena turns when she gets to the bed, eyes locked with Alex's as Alex continues towards her. Alex has crossed this room hundreds of times to this point, but it seems larger today. It hardly feels like Lena is getting closer at all as Alex watches her play with her hair that loosely falls around her face. Lena's beautiful, Alex has said it a million times, but she's breathtaking, something that it's really hard to describe. The outfit she wears is sexy as hell. There's isn't anyone in the world who wouldn't agree with that, but this is more. It's the soft way she's looking at Alex, the way her lips look after their kiss, that makes this feel like so much more than just having sex with someone you find attractive. This is months, maybe even years, of carefully crafted choices coming together until this moment. It's Kara befriending this stranger, Maggie forcing Alex to look at herself and come out of the closet, Vasquez deciding to move after spending so much time on this place. There are millions and millions of choices that lead them to this moment today, to each other. The biggest choice is made through when Alex gets close enough to touch Lena, eyes locked, and a simple nod of Lena's head that says yes, I want you Alex, yes, I want this.

Alex reaches out, letting her fingers graze Lena's exposed shoulder, watching the tiny little bumps that erupt there at the touch. Lena gasps, sensations heightened at the anticipation of where this is going.

"Come here," Alex says, and she hardly recognizes her own voice. Alex steps closer, eyes vulnerable, until they're kissing again. Lena's lips slide against Alex's, Lena's skin soft against her hands where they rest on Lena's hips. Alex reaches around Lena's thighs again to lift her up, groaning at the fell of soft but strong thighs wrapping around her body. Alex breaks the kiss to look at her as she steps closer to the bed, never looking away as Alex lowers her down to the pillows below.  
Lena Luthor is beautiful. She's beautiful when she's laughing at Kara's dumb jokes. She's beautiful when she's reading a menu, a cute little scrunch of skin between her brows as she tries to decide what she wants to eat. She's beautiful wearing a dress, throwing a grin back over her shoulder at Alex when they'd gone out in the past. Lena Luthor, lying below her, hair splayed out around her scrubbed clean face, is so much more than that. She's ethereal. She's graceful and exquisite, empyrean even; like she dropped straight out of heaven to land in this bed.

Alex keeps her eyes on Lena as she kicks off her shoes, quickly reaching down to pull her socks off with them so that she doesn't have to look away from Lena for too long. The bed shifts under her weight as she climbs on top of Lena, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest that strains the delicate lace of the garment she wears.

Lena pulls Alex down this time, her hand going to the back of Alex's neck to initiate the heated kiss. Lena's tongue is hot in Alex's mouth, Alex's brain feeling foggy and dizzy at the sensation of it. Alex pushes further into her, Lena's soft stomach resting against Alex's toned abdomen, a thin layer of the garment she wears separating them.

Lena's nails scratch under Alex's shirt collar, gliding lightly over the skin where her collarbone and neck meet. Lena scratches from that area down, stopping as a still buttoned second button gets in the way of her trip. Alex kisses her as she undoes that button, nails continuing lower. A second and third and forth button come undone as Lena continues to scratch at the newly exposed skin there. When the shirt is all the way off, Lena turns her head, flattening her palms against Alex's abs. Lena drags her hand lower until the tops of her fingers hit Alex's belt, and it takes absolutely everything in Alex to lean back, to make it clear that this is about her tonight.

Alex leans back to take the shirt off completely, dropping it to her floor with everything else. Lena's hands immediately move back to Alex's abs, pressing into them with that grin on her face that tells Alex she is absolutely about to say something snarky.  
"This is why I got the DEO new gym equipment," Lena leers, that playful tone to her voice that makes Alex well aware that their connection runs deeper than the ones she has with others.

"You'll be really impressed with my stamina then," Alex responds, moving quickly to kiss her. Alex don't linger, instead decides to go where she haven't before. She kisses Lena's cheek, the curve of that unbelievable jaw line, and down her neck. Alex can feel her pulse drumming against pale skin as she trails her tongue down the column of Lena's throat to that divot just behind her collar bone, the divot Alex has seen for months shown off in those off the shoulder dresses. Alex bites at her skin there, loving the way her fingers dig into Alex's back at the slight flash of teeth, continuing to suck on that spot until it's red and raw, contrasting so perfectly with her skin.

Alex kisses back up the path she'd taken down, pausing to suck Lena's earlobe between her teeth. The soft moans spur her forward, brain barely able to tell her body to slow down, to cherish this, to memorize every single second of it.

Their eyes lock, her pupils blown wide as Alex leans in to kiss her again. Lena's nails get more insistent on Alex's back, trailing up into the shaved parts of her hair to tug at the longer ends just above it. Lena pulls, Alex's head dipping back just as she takes Alex's bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it, and Alex can't even fathom why they haven't done this sooner.

Alex pulls away to kiss down her neck again, going as low as she can until the delicate lace tickles her chin. Lena's watching Alex intently when Alex looks up to meet her eyes, those green eyes intense in the ways Alex will never fully be able to understand. Alex lifts up enough to grip the bottom of that thin fabric, soft between her fingers as she raises it up. Lena barely moves forward as Alex drags it over her head, revealing lace, hard nipples already straining through it.

Alex wants to go wait, go slow, but her body hums for Lena, burns brighter now than it did just minutes ago. Lena arches so Alex can reach behind her, unhooking her bra, and Alex can feel herself faltering. The panic bubbles inside of her at the sight of Lena, chest bare, wondering what Alex ever did to deserve to be with Lena. Lena is breathing hard, chest rising and falling almost to the beat of Alex's heart pounding in her ears.

It feels like an eternity as Alex leans down to suck on the skin just above Lena's breast, tongue trailing down to a quickly hardening nipple. The gasps that leave Lena's mouth are heavenly, desire coiling deep inside Alex at the increased frequency of her breaths as Alex flicks her tongue over her. Their eyes lock again just as Alex's teeth sink into the soft flesh of her breath, continuing lower until the soft fabric of those barely there underwear that match her eyes brush against Alex's chin.

It's wordless. the soft expression on Lena's face as Alex looks up for permission, a barely perceptible nod as Alex hooks her fingers into the cool fabric. Lena lips as Alex pulls them down, exposing her completely for the first time.

"You're overdressed Director," Lena husks from where her head rests on the pillow, eyes dancing with that mirth in that way she always does when she's teasing but being sexy at the same time. Alex leans away from Lena, making a show of pulling her belt away. Lena's eyes darken as Alex stretches it out, snapping it together, a large crack filling the silence around them. Lena groans at the sound, and Alex files that way for another time because the trill of the thought of spanking Lena just makes Alex want to touch her more.

Alex has to stand to pull her pants off, shucking off her underwear easily, always watching the flicker of emotion in Lena's eyes.

Alex crawls back on top of her, fingertips brushing on the inside of her thigh. As Alex trails higher, Lena's legs open for her, Alex's weight settling on her other leg. Their eyes meet as Alex trails through wetness and soft hairs for the first time, collecting the wetness around her fingers to slide to Lena's entrance. Alex slides a finger inside, enveloped by warmth and wetness, Lena's eyes fluttering shut. Alex goes slow at first, curling her finger to drag along Lena's walls. Lena's fingernails dig into Alex's skin, lost in each other. 

Alex adds a second finger, stretching Lena lightly. Their foreheads rest together, every moan and softly spoken version of Alex's name landing on her lips as Alex pistons inside of her. She keeps her speed just past slow to draw this out, twisting her fingers with each thrust. Alex feels Lena tighten around her when she brushes her thumb over her clit. Lena's eyes slam shut, spasming around Alex's fingers as she comes, gasping breath, body shuttering with each brush of Alex's fingers over her again and again.

Alex slides out when Lena finally opens her eyes, placing kisses all over Lena's face.

"That was perfect," Lena says after a long moment of staring at each other.

"You really are," Alex says back.

Alex plans of taking her time, making Lena unravel over and over again.

"You're mine," Alex growls.

"And you're mine," Lena sasses back.

Nothing has ever been more true.


End file.
